


Attachment

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 1 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeThe Anderson-Hummel family gains a new, unexpected member.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!
> 
> I know I haven't been around a lot when it came to writing and I'm really sorry about that. But I decided to join the Klaine Advent Challenge again this year, hoping it will help me get rid of my writer's block and finally finish my two WIPs, _Burn With You_ and _When the Wrong One Loves You Right_. For those of you who are wondering, they're not abandoned! I will finish them, I promise  <3
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling! It's Christmas time and I'm so excited about this challenge! It's my third year in a row participating, and I couldn't be happier! I hope you'll join me on this wonderful adventure and I hope you'll enjoy my Advent fics, some longer, some probably shorter, but they'll be here, posted every day until Christmas.
> 
> 'Tis the season!

“Kurt, come on, say yes?”

“I knew this would happen. I knew it.”

“Please?”

“Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“ _Blaine._ ”

“ _Kurt._ ”

Kurt sighed, pinching his nose and looking at his husband who was looking at him pleadingly, with a small grin on his face, growing bigger and bigger with every second. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Blaine pouted, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“I swear to god, your puppy eyes are even better than hers, and _she_ is an actual puppy.” Kurt muttered underneath his breath, glancing down on the floor where a small puppy, baby border collie, was happily chewing on one of her toys. “I knew this would happen, I knew you would grow attached to her.”

“Come on, Kurt, don’t pretend like you didn’t.” Blaine grinned, crouching down to scratch the puppy behind her ears.

“ _It’s just for a few days, I promise._ ” Kurt started, trying to imitate his husband’s voice, and Blaine quirked his eyebrow in amusement. “ _It’s only until we find a good home for her, come on, Kurt, look how cute she is!_ ” Letting out another sigh, Kurt sat down on the floor and the puppy immediately ran to him, tripping over her feet in a rush, and Kurt ducked his head and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide the small smile forming on his lips.

“Sooooo,” Blaine moved closer to sit next to Kurt on the floor, knowing damn well this battle had been won. “What do you say?”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Kurt groaned, admitting his defeat. “Fine.”

“Yes, thank you!” Blaine squealed in joy, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his cheek.

Unable to stop smiling, both because of his husband’s happiness and the cute puppy running around them, Kurt only pretended to glare at the dog threateningly. “But if she destroys any of my shoes, then I swear, B…”

“She won’t, she won’t.” Blaine quickly assured him, picking up the puppy and cuddling her close to his chest. “Now, this little cutie needs a name. Any ideas?”

“How about Elphy?”

“Elphy.“ Blaine repeated, testing it on his tongue, laughing internally – of course Kurt would come up with something _Wicked_ related. “Elphy. What do you think, girl?” He said, glancing down, and the puppy yipped happily in response.

“I guess she approves.” Kurt grinned, his heart growing warm as he watched Blaine play with Elphy, trying to wrestle the toys out of her muzzle.

He still might have a few concerns about the safety of his shoes, but seeing that delighted smile on his husband’s face?

It was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168085993354/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
